HARUNO CLAN
Haruno, being descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju and Uzumaki Clan. Through the years, the Uzumaki, Senju and Haruno kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Mebuki Senju and Kizashi Haruno. Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Sanju chose to symbolise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets and Haruno's emblem to Anbu squad jacket. Konoha and the Haruno's own Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Haruno providing kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu(among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need. In time, the Haruno Clan's Katana Storage Temple was even constructed on Konoha's outskirts. The Haruno's skill with Kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. At some point after Kizashi Haruno immigrated to Konoha, some of the world's nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. The survivors of Uzushio's destruction went into hiding and spread throughout the world. Of the known members, Saruto was raised in the outskirts of Amegakure, Yurin apparently lived in Kusagakure for a time, Kizashi in Konohagakure, who had a daughter, Sakura. Sakura would re-establish the clan officially in Konoha years later, having children of her own with her husband Sasuke: Sarada Uchiha. As a result, this has strengthened the Haruno clan's ties to the Uchiha clan (the descendants of Asura's brother, Indra Ōtsutsuki). Background Founding The Haruno are descendants of Ashura Ōtsutsuki, the youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Through Ashura, the Haruno inherited Hagoromo's "chakra", granting them powerful spiritual energy and mind. As part of the so-called "Curse of Loved" first displayed by Ashura, Haruno are subject to powerful emotions: these emotions typically start as hate for a successful friend or family member that then become overpowering love. This love, when actually experienced, awakens a Haruno's Kekkei Genkai. It is due to the Kekkei Genkai that the Haruno have received much of their fame and notoriety. The Haruno Clan was an amazing and promising clan that resided in the Land of the Moon. They were protectors of the village's king and the village itself earning the moniker "Guardians of the Moon Kingdom". The Haruno have been fighting the Uchiha clan for centuries, a rivalry that traces back to the days of Indra and his younger brother, Asura. When the Sage of Six Paths was dying, he selected Asura as his successor, believing Asura's desire for peace through love was better than Indra's peace through power. Indra, driven by his Curse of Hatred, fought Asura to claim what he believed was his birthright. The Uchiha and Haruno, descendants of Indra and Asura respectively, continued their battle through the centuries, though none still remembered this reason for their conflict. By the time of the Warring States Period, the Haruno, Uchiha and Senju had emerged as the strongest shinobi clans in the world. When one of the fledgling countries of the era would hire the Haruni to fight in their wars, the opposing side would hire the Uchiha.The constant warfare between their clans only fueled their hatred, with all Haruno owing the death of a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. But centuries of conflict began to wear on members of the clans; Seito Haruno and Emu Uchiha met as children and became friends, bonding over their disapproval of the combat and death that they and their younger brothers were constantly subjected to and dreaming of a time when children wouldn't need to fight. Unable to do anything about the world at their age, Emu turned away from their dreams. Post-Downfall Yushiro Haruno betrayed the clan telling the king that the clan was planning a coup and were planning on taking the Land of Moon away from him. Only three Haruno survived their clan's downfall: Hijuu, later change his name to Kakuzu and went to Takigakure; Kizashi who already immigrated to Konohagakure; Yumi, real chiha Ayumi Haruno, kept to the shadows for many years following her apparent death during the Third Shinobi World War. Abilities The Haruno were praised for their kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu and for their transformation Kekkei Genkai. Each has a different transformation that depends on their inner being. They have an ultimate technique that can destroy an entire village, the techniques are known as "Haruno Style: Cry of the Moon King Jutsu” and “Haruno Style: Rage of the Moon King”. The Haruno were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the earth and water nature transformation; Haruno are not truly considered adults until they can successfully perform the Earth Release: Great Mudball Technique. Haruno also frequently use ninja tools in combat, being best known for their use of shuriken and sword. The Haruno are such a versatile clan that many ninja consider it wiser to flee than to face an Haruno in one-on-one combat The Harunos' can transform into dragons, phoenix, direwolf, pegasus, kraken, unicorn, leviathan and many different types of mythic animal. If they don't have any inner animal in them they fuse with their inner selves and create a powerful being. Kekkei Genkai The Harunos' Kekkei Genkai becomes more powerful under the moon if they don't have any moonlight at all their transformation last for only 35 minutes and they will lose half of their chakra and become vulnerable for 10 minutes. The clan is also famous for their Gold Release Kekkei Genkai, they can use this to manipulate their chakra into anything they wish such as weapons. The Haruno Clan is also known for the Ice and Frost Release Kekkei Genkai as they also manipulate Wind Release and Water Release chakra nature and can freeze anything that comes into contact with the freezing weather they can make. Eversince the attack of the clan on the moon, there was another attack on the clan in Konoha by the Sakamoto Clan who planned to rob them of their Kekkei Genkai . The only known surviving members are Kizashi Haruno "Guardian of the Moon", Damon Haruno "The Black Dragon", Yushiro Haruno "The Fallen Angel", Miwaki Haruno "Angel of the Moonlight", and Sakura Haruno "The Moon Princess". There are more members of the Haruno Clan, but their identities are unknown at the moment. Clan Traits Appearance * Hair: Pinks and blondes, usually light hues. Sometimes black. * Eyes: Almost always green, rarely blue or black * Height: Slightly tall * Weight: Average Personality * Hot headed * Stubborn * Very friendly * Very caring * Didn't not show their true feeling * Very faithful * Independent * Pure * Keep thier promise Strengths * Superior chakra manipulation * Superior Ninjutsu * Genius-level intellect * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Healing factor * Fast learner * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Healing factor * Peak human agility, reflexes, senses, and mental processing * Master of Taijutsu * Skilled hand-to-hand combat * Accelerated healing * Advanced Longevity * Expert tactician, strategist, and field commander * Slowed aging, and enhanced immune system * Expert in Shurikenjutsu and mastery of Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu * Superhuman senses Weaknesses * Low stamina Clan Achievements * Sakura Haruno became the assistant and eventual successor in Medical Ninjutsu to Tsunade. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Land of fire. * Itami Haruno serve directly under Hiruzen Sarutobi * Takuya Haruno invented the kinjutsu Summoning: Creations of All Thing, play a major role in the Fourth Shinobi World War Trivia * "Haruno" means "spring field" (春野). * The clan's ultimate technique is the Demonic Storm Flower Crystals, which is said to have been passed down through the generations. It is also noted that very few methods can defeat this technique. * Attire-wise, the Haruno have always favoured high-collared outfits with their clan's symbol proudly emblazoned on the back. During the Warring States Period, the Haruno refused to have any armour on their back in order to proudly display their clan's symbol. Over the generations, their attire has changed with their attire initially consisting of a dark coloured mantle along with pants, which later became simple shirts and pants, all the while retaining the high collar. * Many of the Haruno clan's jutsu ( Blossom Impact, Creation Rebirth, etc.) are named after Shintō deities from the Japanese creation myth. * # senbei shop that was famous throughout the village. # A shrine where the clan secretly met. # A supply base in Sora-ku. # A hideout that served as the arena for the final battle between and Itachi Reference # ↑ First Databook, pages 100-105 # ↑ Second Databook, pages 130-135 # ↑ Shō no Sho, page 9 # ↑ Third Databook, pages 136-142 # ↑ 5.05.1Fourth Databook, pages 143-145 # ↑ Retsu no Sho, pages 22-23 # ↑ 7.07.1Zai no Sho, page 32 # ↑ Naruto chapter 71, page 7 # ↑ 9.09.1''Naruto'' chapter 245, page 19 # ↑ 10.010.1''Naruto'' chapter 54, pages 11-15 # ↑ Naruto chapter 73, pages 7-8 # ↑ Naruto chapter 51, pages 12-17 # ↑ Naruto chapter 250, page 18 # ↑ Naruto chapter 245, page 18 # ↑ Naruto chapter 269, pages 12-15 # ↑ Naruto chapter 267, pages 15-16 # ↑ 17.017.1''Naruto'' chapter 181, pages 13-14 # ↑ Naruto chapter 236, pages 15-19 # ↑ Naruto chapter 470, page 7 # ↑ Naruto chapter 481, pages 14-16 # ↑ Naruto chapter 693, pages 5-8 # ↑ Naruto chapter 699 # ↑ Naruto chapter 539 # ↑ 24.024.1''Naruto'' chapter 246, pages 10-12 # ↑ 25.025.1''Naruto'' chapter 632, page 15 # ↑ The Last: Naruto the Movie # ↑ Sakura Hiden # ↑ Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel # ↑ Naruto chapter 72, page 5-6 # ↑ Naruto episode 42 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 26 # ↑ Boruto episode 23 # ↑ Naruto episode 103 # ↑ Naruto chapter 685, page 11 # ↑ Naruto chapter 18, pages 11-12 # ↑ 36.036.1''Naruto'' chapter 36, page 12 # ↑ Naruto chapter 116, page 17 # ↑ Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze, page 158 # ↑ Naruto chapter 650, page 6 # ↑ Naruto chapter 689, page 15 # ↑ Naruto chapter 685, page 7 # ↑ Naruto chapter 634, pages 7-8 # ↑ Naruto chapter 274, page 6 # ↑ Naruto chapter 238, page 6 # ↑ Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze, chapter 7 # ↑ Naruto chapter 676, pages 5-6 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 # ↑ Naruto chapter 663, page 5 # ↑ Naruto chapter 254, page 2 # ↑ Naruto chapter 545, page 2 # ↑ Naruto chapter 483, page 3 # ↑ Naruto chapter 485, page 8 # ↑ Naruto chapter 31, page 15 # ↑ Naruto chapter 42, pages 9-11 # ↑ 55.055.1''Naruto'' chapter 540, pages 8-9 # ↑ Naruto chapter 540, pages 10-11 # ↑ Naruto chapter 51, page 16 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 406 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 407 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 408 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 409 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 # ↑ Naruto chapter 700+8, page 9 # ↑ Boruto episode 11 # ↑ Boruto episode 13 # ↑ Boruto episode 17 # ↑ 67.067.167.2''Art Collection: Uzumaki'', page 140 # ↑ Volume 3, page 146 # ↑ November 2009 English Shonen Jump, page 11 # ↑ Art Collection: Uzumaki, page 121 # ↑ 71.071.1''Art Collection: Uzumaki'', page 122 # ↑ Sha no Sho, page 343 # ↑ Naruto chapter 43, page 14 # ↑ Naruto chapter 53, page 16 # ↑ Naruto chapter 269, page 14 # ↑ Naruto chapter 487, page 3 # ↑ Naruto chapter 630, page 9 # ↑ Naruto chapter 663, page 9,18 # Category:Naruto